Alexander O'Hirn (Earth-26496)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-26496 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Rhino horn and outfit | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Weisman | First = (as Alex O'Hirn) (as Rhino) | Last = | HistoryText = Alex O'Hirn started out as a petty crook who worked for the Big Man, with his partner in crime Flint Marko. The duo were repeatedly foiled by Spider Man and were getting frustrated at constantly being his punching bag. Deciding to get rid of Spider-Man, the Big Man used O'Hirn as a guinea pig in one Oscorp's illegal experiments. His body was infused with Dr. Otto Octavius newest innovation: super-tough polymer armor modeled after a rhinoceros. O'Hirn called himself "The Rhino" and unlike Flint Marko, he had no issue with his new found power just as long as he could take down Spidey. The Rhino Armor had one fatal flaw: it obstructed the sweat pores of the skin, preventing him from sweating. So, he had to periodically stop to re-hydrate. Spider-Man realized he had to continually drink water, or he would overheat and used it to his advantage, as the Rhino was immune to every other attack. Spider-Man led the Rhino into the New York steam tunnels and broke open the pipes. Rhino could not function as he was suffering from heat exhaustion and became delusional. Rhino accidentally provided Spider-Man The Big Man's real name and then passed out. Another weakness of the Rhino Armor is he has trouble at manipulating small objects such as elevator buttons. Although he solved this problem by asking nicely. Rhino was kept in a special cell on Ryker's Island with Doc Ock, Montana aka Shocker, Fancy Dan, Ox, Sandman, and Vulture. They escaped the prison with the help of the Big Man and Electro. These criminals (minus Fancy Dan and Ox) decided to team up to finally take down Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle called the team the "Sinister Six". O'Hirn again worked with Flint Marko, who was mutated into the Sandman. The team initially won and Spider-Man ran away, but later he returned in the symbiote-controlled costume, when he was accidentally hit at the same time by Shocker and Electro, causing him to pass out on top of Electro. Rhino remained with the Sinister Six, but this time the team was organized by the Master Planner and Mysterio and Kraven the Hunter replaced Dr. Octopus and the Shocker. The team attacked Spider-Man again. Rhino and Sandman were far too much for Spider-Man to out-fight, but Spider-Man defeated the Rhino by tricking him to walk onto the thin ice with an air tank. Due to his huge mass he cracked the ice and sank to the bottom of the bay yet was able to breath due to the tank. Tinkerer the managed to extract the team at the last minute. Dr. Octopus used the Rhino to destroy a chip which contained the plans for more Rhino armors. Spider-Man and Rhino teamed up to stop Silver Sable and Hammerhead. The truce was temporary and he again attacked Spider-Man only to be knocked out by rockets launched by the N.Y.P.D. The Rhino was later housed at the Vault, and was freed to wreak havoc by the Green Goblin. | Powers = Seemingly those of Rhino of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of Rhino of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The suit covers every part of his body save for his face, this includes his pores leaving him unable to sweat. Should the Rhino overheat without cooling down he will suffer from heat exhaustion. Rhino's augmented body makes him very heavy. So heavy he can no longer swim. His hand dexterity is also curtailed, he can no longer press small buttons. | Equipment = Rhino-themed Silicon armor suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Rhino appeared in The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Clancy Brown. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:2008 Character Debuts